In the Darkness
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Por que lo más hermoso también puede ocurrir en la oscuridad... Fic de regalo para Cerezos de un Lugar Soleado


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son obra y creación del genio Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

_**AVISO: Este fanfic es un regalo para Cerezos de un Lugar Soleado, amiga en el foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

_**.**_

_**N/A: Este fic puede resultar extraño. Algunos personajes pueden caer en un involuntario OoC. Los hechos están ubicados después del término de la guerra... y no, Sasuke no volvió TwT  
**_

_**.**_

_IN THE DARKNESS_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¡Kyaaaaa! —un grito estruendoso resonó en la Aldea de la Hoja.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Está ocurriendo! ¡De verdad está ocurriendo! —la euforia de Ino era casi palpable.

Un gran tumulto de chicas se encontraba reunido frente a un enorme anuncio que significaba el gran sueño de todas las mujeres. La más famosa y grandiosa novela romántica del momento había sido llevada al cine… y en dos días sería el estreno de la misma.

Un trío de chicos que caminaba cerca observó el alboroto sin comprender.

—¿Humm? ¿Qué les pasa a las chicas? —preguntó un joven rubio y de grandes ojos azules.

Shikamaru torció el gesto y se detuvo, observando atentamente.

—Tal parece que una nueva película va a estrenarse pronto —se limitó a decir el Nara, evidenciando lo obvio.

—¿Eh? ¿Película? ¿Cuál película?

—Si serás idiota —se quejó Kiba negando con la cabeza—. ¿Es que acaso no ves el cartel? —inquirió señalando al frente.

Naruto al fin pudo verlo. Y cómo no hacerlo, si el espectacular era prácticamente gigante. Mas, sin embargo, él no comprendía lo que ocurría. ¿Por qué se emocionaban tanto? Incluso la mismísima Hokage, la abuela Tsunade, se encontraba entre las féminas, criticando galantemente a la protagonista por no poder compararse con su propia voluptuosidad.

El rubio se acercó a la multitud y fijó los ojos en el hombre que bien podía identificar como el protagonista masculino.

—¿Ya lo viste? —dijo una chica.

—¡Sí! —respondió otra con corazones en los ojos.

—¡Él es tan guapo! —chilló Sakura igual de emocionada.

—Es mío, yo lo he pedido antes —declaró Ino riendo.

—Si lo quieres tendrás que pasar por encima de mí —le respondió su amiga/rival mientras se acomodaba los guantes.

—Mmmm… ¿por qué hacen tanto alboroto por ese cara de pez, 'dattebayo? —murmuró Naruto inocentemente. No podía negarlo, el hombre del anuncio bien podría ser atractivo, pero su ego masculino por nada del mundo lo dejaría admitirlo—. Sólo miren su nariz… Y sus dientes… ¡tiene algo en el diente! —el Uzumaki dejó escapar una risa de suficiencia. Después de todo no era tan perfecto como se alardeaba.

En el mismo instante en que pronunció esas palabras, todas las chicas, todas sin excepción, se giraron para mirarlo con expresiones casi iguales. Aura oscura, gesto furioso y tics en la frente. Shikamaru advirtió desde su lugar el escenario que se presentaría a continuación… pero el rubio no era tan listo…

—Naruto… —murmuró Sakura tronándose los dedos. Naruto se encogió al ver la cara de su compañera de equipo—… Corre…

La persecución que tuvo lugar causó un caos total en toda la aldea. Restaurantes, establecimientos, y más, sufrieron las consecuencias de la horda enfurecida de mujeres que buscaba darle una lección al rubio cabeza hueca.

Y, al mismo tiempo, sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, una chica observaba el cartel, suspirando…

.

.

.

—¡Auch! ¡Duele! —se quejaba el rubio mientras Chouji se acercaba para limpiar una de las tantas heridas de su cara.

—Si dejas de moverte no te dolerá —repitió por enésima vez el gordito.

Naruto hizo un mohín, aguantándose el dolor que le provocaba el ungüento.

—Vaya lío —musitó Shikamaru—. Sólo a ti se te ocurre decir semejante cosa frente a un club de fans enloquecidas.

Naruto hizo otra mueca.

—Bueno, no lo dejaron tan mal —comentó Kiba con gesto pensativo. Akamaru soltó un ladrido.

De pronto, un par de brazos vendados aparecieron en la ventana, seguidos de una voz que contaba acercándose al número diez mil.

—¡Hola, chicos! —Lee dio un salto y se puso de pie sobre el marco de la ventana.

—¿Cejotas? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cumplo uno de mis retos —respondió el pelinegro sonriendo brillantemente—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Están teniendo alguna reunión de chicos o algo?

—Bueno, no exactamente —le respondió el Nara. Y fue entonces que Lee reparó en el aspecto de Naruto.

—¿Quién te golpeó, Naruto? ¿Quién? ¡Dime, anda! ¡Dime el nombre y yo iré tras él! —dijo el ágil ninja—. ¡Nadie lastima a mis amigos y se va tan contento!

—Lo golpearon las chicas —repuso Kiba con una media sonrisa burlona.

Lee se detuvo en medio de su calentamiento de boxeo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque insultó al protagonista masculino de la nueva película que va estrenarse en la aldea —explicó Shikamaru.

—¡Oh! ¡Ésa película! Dicen que es muy romántica —los ojos de Lee brillaron al imaginarse a él mismo en la sala del cine junto a Sakura—. ¿Y si vamos todos juntos a verla?

—Paso —murmuró Naruto casi al instante.

—Yo también —dijo el Inuzuka—. Esa película ha de ser corazones y más corazones, y besos e idiotas enamorados por doquier —se quejó.

—Kiba tiene razón —añadió Chouji—. Además, ¿qué haríamos nosotros, un equipo solo de hombres, en ese lugar? ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a comer barbacoa?

—¿Con qué dinero? —cuestionó el Nara alzando una ceja.

—Anímense, chicos —insistió el de prendas verdes—. Ir al cine no cuesta tanto… Y nunca se sabe… Quizá hasta lleguen a encontrar a alguien especial por ahí… —Lee dejó la frase inconclusa de modo sugerente, y sonrió feliz al ver la semillita de la curiosidad plantada en los ojos de sus amigos. Esa noche irían al cine, sí o sí.

.

.

.

—¡Corre, Ino, corre! ¿O es que ya no puedes correr? —reía Sakura mientras aceleraba el paso. Ya era bastante tarde, el tiempo se les había ido volando mientras se arreglaban, y si no se apresuraban no conseguirían boletos para entrar.

—¡¿Me estás llamando anciana, Sakura?! —la reacción de la rubia no se hizo esperar. Todo eso le recordaba los viejos tiempos; aquellos días en los que competían absurdamente por todo.

Ambas doblaron en la esquina, adelantándose la una a la otra, hasta que alguien apareció en su camino.

—¿Hinata? —Sakura frenó en seco al ver a la peliazul sola, caminando distraídamente en dirección contraria a la de ellas.

—Hola, Sakura, Ino —la Hyuuga las saludó cordialmente con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Hinata! ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Ino.

—Iba de regreso a mi casa —se limitó a responder la interpelada.

Sakura intercambió una mirada con su rubia amiga, y ambas asintieron.

—Hinata… ¿no quieres venir al cine con nosotras? —preguntó la ninja médico.

Hinata parpadeó.

—¿A-al cine?

—¡Por supuesto! —añadió la Yamanaka colocando las manos en su cintura—. Vamos, Hinata, ven con nosotras.

—Bueno… yo…

—Nada de dudas —dijo Ino tomando a la Hyuga de la mano—. Vamos. Estoy segura de que pasaremos un rato agradable… Y ya no pienso a aceptar un "no" como respuesta.

—P-pero… No estoy vestida… D-digo… N-no voy… decente…

—Así te ves bien, Hinata —le aseguró Sakura, jalándola también—. No necesitas más.

Hinata observaba incrédula cómo las dos amigas tiraban de ella, arrastrándola. Si bien era cierto que tenía ganas de ver la película, la depresión caía sobre sus hombros al pensar siquiera en la palabra "amor". Por esa simple palabra de cuatro letras ella sufría. Sin embargo, ya no había de otra. Se rindió y entró a la sala de cine junto a las dos ninjas, dispuesta a soportarlo.

.

.

.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño ante la cantidad de hombres que se encontraban en el lugar. Volvió la vista a la película de acción que estaban proyectando, suspirando de nuevo. Habían llegado tarde, todo gracias a Lee y sus retos, y no habían podido obtener los boletos para entrar a ver la función estelar. Habría sido fácil para ellos ingresar sin ser detectados y mirar la película pero, según Shikamaru, eso sería muy _problemático_.

—Esto es tan aburrido... —murmuró en voz alta y sin querer. Ellos eran ninjas, y las peleas que se presentaban en la película eran tan simples que al rubio no le causaba emoción alguna.

—¡Shht...! —le chitó alguien de enfrente.

Naruto resopló enfurruñado mientras observaba la sangre falsa que salía a borbotones del brazo de un tipo en la pantalla.

—Eso ni siquiera es una pelea, 'dattebayo —dijo sin poder contenerse—. ¿De verdad le cortó todo el brazo con eso?

—Oye, amigo, si no quieres disfrutar de la película, al menos cállate y deja que el resto lo haga —se quejó la misma persona, volteándose y dedicándole una mirada envenenada al rubio.

Naruto lo examinó atentamente. El tipo era un debilucho, sí, eso era, y un debilucho no iba a callar nunca al próximo Hokage de Konoha, no señor.

.

.

.

Un suspiro conjunto se dejó oír en la sala al escuchar el meloso diálogo entre los protagonistas.

—Él es tan... —la emoción de Ino no tenía cabida en su pecho.

—Lo sé... —concordó Sakura suspirando otra vez—... ¿Verdad, Hinata?

—H-hai —asintió la peliazul casi con desgana.

Sakura desvió la vista hacia la chica un momento, preocupada por la Hyuuga.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hinata? —preguntó.

La ojiperla, al sentirse observada por las dos amigas, se revolvió en su silla con ansiedad.

—N-nada... Sólo... t-tengo hambre... —declaró poniéndose de pie—... Iré a comprar palomitas... V-vuelvo en un minuto...

—Bien —le contestó Sakura.

—No te tardes —añadió Ino, y cuando Hinata se fue musitó—: ¿No la notas algo... extraña?

—¿Triste?

—Eso.

—No tengo ni idea de qué puede ser... —afirmó la ninja médico—... Pero sospecho que tiene que ver con un rubio que conocemos...

Hinata salió de la sala y pasó de largo el puesto de palomitas y golosinas, adelantándose hasta la puerta que decía "Baño de mujeres". Abrió bruscamente y cerró con seguro, caminando unos cuantos pasos más hasta apoyarse en uno de los lavabos. Levantó la vista y se miró fijamente en el espejo... antes de comenzar a llorar.

_"Patética... Soy patética..."_ pensó mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mezclándose con el agua que salía del grifo. Apretó los puños, ahogándose en su propio dolor. Un año. Un año se había cumplido desde aquella declaración repentina y no planeada hacia su amor, hasta ese momento, secreto. Y a la fecha no había recibido respuesta alguna... No había recibido absolutamente nada. Quizá simplemente lo que ella sentía no importaba. Lentamente se dejó caer en el suelo, acurrucándose sobre el frío linóleo, igual o más helado que su corazón...

.

.

.

Shikamaru se golpeó la frente, exasperado. Tenía que ser Naruto. Llevaba casi diez minutos agrediéndose verbalmente con el aldeano sentado frente a él, y podía notar que la situación comenzaba a enfurecer a la gente. El resto de los chicos estaba al otro lado de la sala, pero también se percataron del alboroto que en breve podría comenzar su amigo.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste, 'ttebayo?! —masculló el rubio apretando el brazo de la silla.

—¿Aparte de idiota y tarado eres sordo? —se burló el presente, haciendo enojar a Naruto.

—¡Mira tú...!

—Dejen ver la película —otra voz masculina surgió de la parte del fondo.

—¿Quién quiere ver esta porquería, 'dattebayo? —se preguntó el Uzumaki volteando el cuerpo para ver al otro tipo.

Una silueta surgió en las sombras, una gran silueta, perteneciente a un hombre bastante fornido. Naruto frunció el ceño, evaluándolo.

_"Sólo es uno... Es un gigante, pero puedo con él..."_ pensó.

—NOSOTROS queríamos ver esta "porquería" —dijo el hombre. Poco a poco, y a ambos costados de él, comenzaron a levantarse más hombres, cinco en total, igual de grandes que el primero. El rubio tragó saliva—. Pero, como gracias a ti hemos perdido la secuencia... —el tipo se tronó los dedos, mostrando una media sonrisa.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Shikamaru al ver a su amigo un segundo antes de que arrojara su bolsa de palomitas extra grandes sobre los tipos y echara a correr.

—¡Sabandija! ¡Vuelve aquí! —el séquito de grandulones salió tras el rubio, moviendo varios asientos y despegándolos del suelo en el proceso.

Naruto logró llegar a la puerta antes que ellos y se escabulló por el pasillo velozmente, pero parecía que no era lo suficientemente rápido. Se permitió mirar una sola vez a sus espaldas sólo para voltear al instante y acelerar el paso al verlos tan cerca de él. Parecía una manada de búfalos persiguiendo a un pobre ciervo. El rubio giró bruscamente hacia otra de las salas, internándose en la oscuridad e ignorando al hombre encargado de los boletos, quien lo miraba incrédulo.

_"¿Los perdí?"_ se preguntó.

La manada apareció segundos después.

"No... no los perdí"

El ninja atravesó el espacio entre las sillas pisando pies, pateando rodillas y chocando con las personas que comenzaban a levantarse al verlos. Rodeó la estancia completa y salió por donde había entrado... pero los tipos no dejaban de perseguirlo.

Volvió rápidamente a la zona principal y sonrió al llevar ya algo de ventaja. Ahora sí podría huir...

—¡Hinata! —Naruto frenó en seco al ver a la peliazul justo frente a él, rozándola por muy poco.

La Hyuuga acababa de salir distraídamente del sanitario con los ojos hinchados y la nariz enrojecida, mas todos sus sentidos se habían puesto en alerta máxima al notar la cercanía de su adorado tormento.

—¿N-naruto?

—¿Qué haces aq...? —estaba por preguntar cuando, en ese momento, el rubio se fijó mejor en su aspecto—. Hinata... ¿qué te ocurre?

Hinata palideció, desesperada.

—Eh... yo...

—¡Ahí está! —una voz a sus espaldas llamó su atención, y Naruto sabía lo que era.

El ninja se adelantó un paso y tomó la mano de la Hyuuga, jalándola y llevándola con él.

—¡Corre! —fue lo único que gritó, pero Hinata no alcanzó a escucharlo. No... porque en ese instante de lo único que era consciente era de la mano de Naruto sobre la suya... Su textura... Su calidez...

Naruto recorrió otro pasillo dando zancadas y abrió una de las tres puertas, introduciendo a ambos en el interior. La peliazul parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida ante la oscuridad. ¿En dónde estaban? Era una habitación y, por lo que pudo percibir con su dojutsu, había varios objetos grandes. Alcanzó a escuchar un clic cuando el rubio cerró la puerta con seguro, suspirando aliviado. El sonido de los pasos al acercarse disminuyó hasta detenerse, y éstos volvieron a ponerse en marcha poco después, desvaneciéndose.

—Eso estuvo muy cerca, 'ttebayo —suspiró Naruto, relajándose antes de darse vuelta y echar un vistazo a su alrededor—. ¿Humm? ¿En dónde estamos? —no podía ver casi nada. La única iluminación era el delicado chorrito de luz que salía de una extraña caja en la parte superior, cerca del techo. Un leve murmurllo podía escucharse, algo parecido a un diálogo, y ligera música de fondo.

—N-no lo sé —le respondió Hinata.

—Quizá podamos salir por ahí —señaló él, apuntando a un cuadro en la pared.

Hinata lo miró un segundo, sólo un segundo. Estaban los dos solos, en la oscuridad y sin nada más... y nada ocurría. Era un hecho. Ella no significaba nada para Naruto. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos de nuevo, pero logró contenerlas. No quería llorar. No iba a llorar más.

Naruto se subió a un estante, palpando y llegando por fin al agujero en donde salía la luz. La Hyuuga lo siguió torpemente y pisando con cuidado.

—Vamos —de pronto sintió la mano del rubio sobre su brazo y levantó la mirada, petrificándose ante la brillante sonrisa que Naruto le dedicaba. Eso fue lo último.

Su labio inferior tembló y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro una vez más.

—¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! —preguntó Naruto, alarmado.

Hinata abrió la boca para pronunciar una sola palabra... pero alguien más lo hizo por ella.

—_"Nada"_ —una voz femenina muy diferente retumbó en la cuatro paredes, sobresaltándolos.

Naruto movió la mano y la acercó para limpiarle las lágrimas...

—...

—_"¿Nada? No me mientas... Yo sé que te ocurre algo"_ —un susurro, esta vez masculino, le robó el consuelo que el rubio planeaba decir.

En ese momento ambos lo entendieron. Naruto echó un vistazo por el agujero, abriendo los ojos al ver a una multitud femenina congregada en la sala de cine. Más al fondo, en la pantalla, la "famosa" película era proyectada. Pudo ver en la esquina de la imagen la sombra que producía su cabeza asomada...

—_"¿Lo sabes?"_ —continuó la mujer. El Uzumaki volvió la vista a la Hyuuga, solamente escuchando—._ "¿De verdad lo sabes?... Si lo sabes entonces, ¿por qué me dejas sufrir? ¿Por qué no haces algo al respecto?"_ —los ojos de Hinata volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas ante la incredulidad de Naruto.

—_"¿Qué debo hacer?"_ —respondió el protagonista—. _"Eres importante para mí... No quiero verte sufrir..." _

Naruto bajó la mirada hacia la mano que aún mantenía en el brazo de Hinata. Sus ojos azules volvieron a clavarse en los ojos color perla y, por algún extraño y desconocido impulso, elevó la palma hasta tocar la mejilla de la Hyuuga, tocando en una leve caricia y avanzando para tomar uno de sus azulados mechones, acomodándolo con delicadeza detrás de su oreja. Los dedos del rubio volvieron por el mismo camino, maravillados. Él nunca la había tocado. Nunca, y hacerlo le había gustado.

—_"Dices que te importo... pero, ¿por qué no lo parece?"_ —la actriz volvió a hablar, quitando de nuevo las palabras—. _"¿Por qué no te das cuenta de lo que quiero decirte? Tú nunca me verás de esa forma... Tú nunca dirás la frase que yo quiero escuchar..."_

El corazón de ambos latió con furia en ese momento, de tal forma que los dos podían oír los latidos del otro. Las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron escarlatas.

—_"¿'Te amo'? ¿Es eso lo que quieres escuchar?"_ —Naruto tragó en seco de nuevo y su respiración se volvió dificultuosa—. _"Porque te amo..."_ —afirmó el sujeto—. _"Te amo con todo mi corazón"._

—Hinata... yo... —por primera vez el Uzumaki no tenía palabras. Las emociones se apretujaban en su pecho, mareándolo e impidiéndole pensar. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella. Inconscientemente habían ido acortando la distancia, y ahora sólo unos cuántos centímetros los separaban.

—Naruto... —la dulce voz de Hinata lo despertó—... Y-yo... Y-yo te amo...

.

.

.

—¡Viene el beso! ¡Viene el beso! —las dos kunoichis que aún permanecían en la sala prácticamente estaban por saltar del asiento.

Los dos protagonistas fueron acercándose lentamente...

—¡¿Pero qué...?!

Dos sombras se cruzaron justo en ese momento, eclipsando la imagen de la pantalla. El descontento no se hizo esperar.

—¡Esto no es justo! —pataleó Ino.

—Espera... —dijo Sakura fijándose en las figuras... esas extrañas formas que, sin saberlo, ofrecían una gran escena...

Un beso.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_OwO... ¡melosidad! ¡Amo la melosidad! Sólo espero que de verdad derrame miel, ok no xD._**

**_Bueno, no fue tan fácil hacer esto pero aquí está, para Cerezos de un Lugar Soleado, tu Naruhina :3_**

**_Quizá sea bastante básico y raro pero no se me ocurrió nada más ;n;_**

**_Espero que lo disfrutes y te guste... Hice el esfuerzo en publicarlo por ti, ya que me han gustado tus fics nwn/... Happy Birthday atrasado n.n_**

**_Gracias por leer... ¿Me regalan un review?_**

**_Mina-chan._**


End file.
